This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/582,263, filed Jun. 22, 2004.
This invention relates generally to improvements in user contact surfaces and related shape-conforming or biomorphic pods and grips for use with manually grasped implements and the like, such as a cooking vessel, hair brush, paint brush, sports racquet or bat, scissors or other hand tool, musical instrument, or virtually any other type of manually grasped device having a handle or related structure for manual grasping or engagement as by means of the hand or fingertips, or alternatively for contact and/or manipulation by a portion of the human body.
More specifically, this invention relates to an improved bio-conforming or biomorphic pod for mounting onto an appropriate implement surface, and a related method of pod production, wherein the conformable pod incorporates a viscous and tacky gel material adapted for custom-fit shape deformation in response to a minimal applied inertia or pressure, and for substantially pressureless retention of the deformed shape until the pod is released by the user. When released, the pod exhibits a memory characteristic for subsequent relatively slow return to an initial nondeformed shape.
Manual implements generally incorporate a handle or related structure having a size and shape for appropriate manual grasping and manipulation of the implement during normal intended use. In one common form, the handle structure comprises an elongated rigid element having one end securely connected to the implement, such as a cooking pot or pan, a hair brush, a tool head, etc. In another common form, the manual implement is normally grasped directly about the body thereof, such as in the case of writing and other marking instruments, baseball and softball bats, etc. Other manual implements are adapted for fingertip manipulation and thereby include one or more keypads for fingertip depression, e.g., keyboards, musical instruments such as a clarinet, saxophone, trumpet and the like. Still other manual implements incorporate handle-like structures of alternative or complex shapes, such as circular structures adapted for finger or fingertip insertion to manipulation the implement, e.g., scissors and shears, and the like. In this regard, a variety of improved grips and the like have been developed in recent years for use with such manual implements, primarily to provide a relatively soft and resilient grip structure for enhanced user comfort and/or improved control of the manual implement during normal use thereof.
In the past, grip structures for relatively large manual implements such as sports equipment, hand tools, cookware, and hair brushes and the like have generally been limited to relatively soft and resilient rubber or rubber-like elastomer sleeves or sleeve-like wraps mounted onto the implement handle. While such grip structures beneficially provide a degree of cushioning for improved user comfort, the relative deformation of such grip structures during normal use is inherently limited. In particular, such cushioned grip structures are generally incapable of significant shape deformation, and thus have generally not provided a high degree of shape deformation needed to assume a customized ergonomical shape conforming closely to the anatomical contours of an individual user's hand and/or fingers. Such customized ergonomic shape is beneficially conducive to substantially optimized user comfort with substantially minimized user fatigue, by providing anatomical pressure relief while enhancing manual dexterity and improving manual control of the related device or implement.
In relatively small manual implements such as writing instruments and the like, cushioned grip structures have been similarly provided in the form of resilient elastomer sleeves and the like. In some designs, an outer resilient sleeve encloses an internal cavity which is filled with a flowable substance such as a deformable putty or relatively viscous liquid adapted to displace and thereby achieve substantial shape deformation when the grip structure is manually grasped. With such deformable grip structures, the outer resilient sleeve can exhibit a relatively high stiffness in comparison with the deformable putty or flowable substance contained within the internal cavity, whereby a significant minimum applied pressure for grip deformation is defined by the structure of the outer sleeve and not by the flowable material contained within said outer sleeve. In this regard, the structural thickness and thus the stiffness of the outer sleeve is often increased with a view toward preventing or minimizing inadvertent sleeve puncture and resultant undesirable escape of the flowable material from the internal cavity. Increased sleeve stiffness is, of course, contrary to a desire to provide a significantly reduced and subtantially minimized pressure threshold for initiating deformation of the deformable grip. Moreover, such grip structures having a flowable material encased within a resilient outer sleeve are difficult to manufacture and assemble.
Exemplary grip structures having a flowable material encased within an outer resilient sleeve or the like are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,000,599 and 6,647,582 and 6,725,505; U.S. Publication Nos. US2003/0123917; and US2003/0051316; and in copending U.S. Ser. No. 09/484,127, filed Jan. 15, 2000 and Ser. No. 10/678,148, filed Oct. 2, 2003; and U.S. Prov. Applns. Nos. 60/473,250, filed May 20, 2003 and 60/477,233, filed Jun. 9, 2003.
There exists, therefore, a need for further improvements in and to deformable pods and grips of the type used with manual implements and the like, particularly wherein a pod or grip structure can be initially deformed to a customized ergonomic shape upon application of an extremely light and substantially minimal pressure, and thereafter retain the deformed shape in substantial conformance with the unique anatomical contours of a specific user, substantially without requiring further or continued application of pressure, followed by relatively slow return upon release of the pod or grip structure substantially to its initial non-deformed shape. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.